


By Heart

by Imzadi83



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imzadi83/pseuds/Imzadi83
Summary: Song by Jim Brickman (featuring Laura Creamer)Intended as a shipper vid but can be enjoyed as a non-shipper vid as well.





	By Heart




End file.
